<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Session Has Expired by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513389">The Session Has Expired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tmnt rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Session Has Expired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scout sighed, feeling pretty bored. It was still daytime so she couldn't really go outside which sucked because the weather was really warm today. Perfect enjoying the outdoors. With a sigh, she wondered what else she could do to kill time. Maybe she could surf the Internet for a while on her phone, she decided, pulling it out of her pocket.</p><p>Raph was busy exercise which was pretty normal for him, seeing how one of his favourite things to do was to work out. He probably did it too much but at least he was doing something, unlike his brothers who were just lazing and or messing around. At least he was doing something productive, he thought, pausing between his push ups to grab his bottle of water.</p><p>It was a warm hot night in the month of June and Clara was walking to the lair to visit her friends the turtles. She secretly had a crush on the muscles of the group Raph.</p><p>Leo was in the lair meditating in the dojo as he thought about Scout. He was deeply in love with her and he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he was afraid of rejection.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout decided that while she was killing time, maybe she should go bother one of the boys? She nodded to herself. Yeah, that's what she'd do, she decided, but which one?... After a moment she picked Leo, going to go see him, having a soft spot for him secretly.</p><p>Raph finished working out and the bottle of water he'd brought with him. He was pretty pleased with himself, having broken his record for number of push-ups. So he was in a pretty good mood all things considered, as he made his way to the main room of the Lair.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara walked down into the sewers after climbing down a manhole ladder and she walked to the lair pressing the secret button as she entered the common area.</p><p>Leo soon was done meditating as he walked out of the dojo going to the kitchen to get a drink and a healthy snack to eat thinking about Scout again.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>It took Scout a little while to find Leo. First she checked the Dojo, since he was usually there. However not being able to find him there, she hummed in thought. " ... Hey, Mikey, have you seen Leo? " She asked, as she passed by him. " Uh? Oh I think he's in the kitchen, " Mikey told her.</p><p>Raphael glanced up just as he took a seat, hearing someone come in. He relaxed seeing it was Clara. " Hey, " He greeted her. He had to admit, he was secretly quite excited to see her. He did have... Quite a big crush on her. So seeing her only made his day better than it had already been.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara smiled at him as she walked over to him and she sat down a little bit aways from him as her nose sniffled then she sneezed.</p><p>Leo drank some more of his water or drink as he ate his apple and he ate his banana and then smiled looking at Scout.<br/>"Hey Scout what's up? How're you?"<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout smiled at him sweetly. " I'm okay, " She tells him. " Kind of bored, thought I'd come see you, " She explains to him. " Assuming you're not busy or anything? I don't want to get in the way. "</p><p>Raph looked at her curiously. She did look very cute when she sneezed but he kept that thought to himself. " Don't tell me you got a cold in summer, " He said, teasing her slightly.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara looked up at him her complexion pale and she coughed a little bit. She didn't wanna get Raph sick but she had to tell him how she felt about him.<br/>"Raph I-I l-love y-you," she stuttered.</p><p>"No Scout you're not in the way at all. In fact you're right on time and perfect for what I had planned for you," Leo said to her smirking.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout looks at him, wondering what he could mean. " I am? Really? " She asked, surprised he had something planned and esspcially for her. " What is it? " She asked excitedly.</p><p>Deepite her stuttering Raoh was able to work out her meaning fairly well and his eyes widened. " You... You mean it? " He asked her, half expecting it to be a joke or something.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara sneezed again and nodded grabbing a tissue and blew her nose. She suddenly got up and she was walking in the direction of the entrance.<br/>"I-I shouldn't be here. I don't wanna get you sick Raph."</p><p>Leo nodded and licked behind her ear then he breathed heavily into her ear, "I want to make love to you Scout because I love you," he purred to her.</p><p>Scout shivered slightly in response to his actions. Her cheeks going a bright shade of pink. " I-I- " She stuttered, looking away from him, as she tried to make herself less embarassed.</p><p>" Hey, wait a second, " Raph calls, chasing after her. " You can't just tell me that and then leave, " He argued, catching up to her, gently grabbing her wrist in one of his hands.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara looked up at him as tears started to leak out of the corners of her eyes looking away from him.<br/>"I-I'm also afraid you might not feel the same Raph."</p><p>Leo picked her up easily in his strong muscled arms as he carried her to his bedroom closing the door locking it as he laid her down gently on his bed.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout squeaked in surprise as he picked her up and carried her to his room. Her cheeks were still bright red. As he lay her down, she looked up at him shyly. </p><p>" What? Why would you think that? " Raph asked, trying to work out if he'd ever done anything that might drive her away, while he pulled her into a full hug, cradling her against his chest.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara hugged him back as her nose sniffled from her crying and from her cold.<br/>"Raph please just let me go."</p><p>Leo climbed up on top of her pinning her beneath him as he leaned down and smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout gasped softly as he pushed his lips to hers, a little surprised by it but at the same time, returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as she did so.</p><p>Raph tried to calm her down as best as he could. " Hey, hey, don't be upset. I hate seeing you cry, " He told her. " I love you too, " He told her quietly as he held her.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara's eyes widened and she looked up at him still sniffling because she was still sick. She kissed his lips passionately.</p><p>Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth and he made out with her Fench kissing her as he sucked on her tongue.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout moaned slightly, the sound muffled against his lips, a little surprised by how suddenly this had happened but she definitely wasn't complaining about it.</p><p>Raph wrapped his arms around her waist, having to lean down a little bit to make it comfortable to him to kiss her. She tasted sweet, as he pulled her deeper into the kiss.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara mewled as she put her hands on his plastron leaning further into his arms as she bit his bottom lip.</p><p>Leo danced his tongue along hers as he stroked her cheeks and he bit her bottom lip for getting turned on purposes.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Sorry I'm on<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout whimpered softly in response, breaking the kiss, needing air. Panting softly as she looked up at him, she felt a little embrassed. Turning her head away, blushing.</p><p>Raph continued the kiss, taking the hint and soon deepening it into a French one while one of his hands rubbed over her side. He couldn't help but let his hands wander a little down to her ass, squeezing it slightly.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara gasped and squeaked into the kiss as she moaned and then kissed him back rubbing his plastron.</p><p>Leo leaned down needing air as well and he latched his lips onto her neck kissing it then sucking on it.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout whimpered softly as he began to kiss her neck, moaning quietly in response to his affections. Craning her head to the side to give him more room.</p><p>Raph eventually broke away from the kiss but kept his hands on her. " Let's go somewhere more private, " He suggested, not wanting his family to walk in on this.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara nipped his neck and nodded walking to his room as she laid down on his bed stripping and she laid down sexily on his bed.</p><p>Leo nipped and nibbled hickeys and love marks on the skin on her shoulders as he grunted against her skin and groped her breasts.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout let out a few soft moans in response, before gasping as he groped her. Moaning his name softly as he did so, she arched her back ever so slightly.</p><p>Raph followed her to his room, smirking all the while. Seeing her lying there, waiting for him, he couldn't help but feel ex tied for want was to come. " You look hot as hell. "<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara blushed beet red her cheeks flushed as she continued to look up at him and she whispered, "you look sexy as well."</p><p>Leo took her shirt off and her bra off as he sucked on a nipple putting it into his mouth swirling his tongue around the areola pinching the other one.</p><p>In response to his actions Scout let out a soft gasp, her hands resting on his shoulders as he did so, her head flung back in pleasure. " Leo, " She whimpered.</p><p>Raph flashed a smirk at her abrcsuse fo her response as he walked over to her on the bed, crawling on top of her and pinning her between his arms as he pressed his lips to hers again.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"B-but Raph what if I get you sick? I don't want to get you sick by lip contact," Clara whimpered softly as she shivered in delight.</p><p>Leo abandoned that nipple as he finished with a loud pop and he went to the other nipple sucking around it with his tongue.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Whimpering as he changed over impatiently, Scout's hips bucked against him slightly, wanting more. "You're such a tease, " She complained softly. </p><p>" I won't get sick," Raph told her. Well, no, he couldn't really be sure he wouldn't. It was more like he didn't care if he got sick because of it or not.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara sighed and nodded and pulled him down to her level to kiss him again deepening it biting his lips.</p><p>Leo traveled further down south as he reached her clit and parted her folds to finger her as he sucked on her pussy lips.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout let out a loud moan, rocking her hips ever so slightly in response to the attention she was receiving, unable to keep herself quiet for very long.</p><p>Raph began to run his hands over her body again now that they were alone, squeezing one of her breasts roughly, enjoying how soft her skin was.<br/>3 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Through the kiss Clara squeaked and gasped as she blushed her cheeks flushed and she shuddered in pleasure.</p><p>Leo delved his tongue deeper and further into her pussy as he rubbed and stroked her labia and her folds.<br/>3 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>" M-More, " Scout shakily asked, her legs feeling weak and shaking slightly as one of her hands grabbed onto the tails of his bandana to try and keep him close to her.</p><p>" What do you want? " Raph asked her, smirking, teasing her softly as he continued to pinch and tease her nipple. Meanwhile his other hand snuck down to grope her thighs.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"I-I want it all Raph please! Don't make me beg!" Clara moaned and pleaded with him as she arched her back.</p><p>Leo then took his tongue and his fingers out of her and he took out his length getting ready to slide into her positioning himself.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout whimpered softly as he pulled away from her, her protests coming in soft cried, clearly wanting him to hurry up and fill her already.</p><p>Raph smirked, clearly proud of himself, seeing her like this underneath him. She looked so good! " Whatever you want babe, " He agreed, spreading her legs.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara blushed a light shade of pink her cheeks flushed as she knew what he was gonna do. She smiled at the thought.</p><p>Leo then slowly and gently entered her thrusting slowly and gently inside her as he grunted at how tight her walls felt around him.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout moaned happily as he pushed into her, letting out a few slightly pained noises at first before she began to get used to his size.</p><p>Raph let out a low chur at her lined himself up to Clara, a small smirk quite present on his face, pressing his tip to her core. " What'd you want? " He teases.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara began to arch her back and moaned and mewled loudly in pain and in pleasure before saying, "I want you inside me Raph all the way!"</p><p>Leo then whispered sweet nothings into her ears as he stroked her cheeks and he rammed into her harder deeper and faster grunting.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout panted as he continued to ram himself into her, gasping and whimpering, moving her hips in time with his movements. Her back arching slightly.</p><p>" I know, " Raph responded smugly before pushing himself into her, groaning in pleasure from the way she felt around him as he began to thrust in and out of her.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"Oh god Raph! That's it fuck!" Clara screamed and yelled in pleasure arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist.</p><p>Leo growled and groaned as he grounded his hips against hers his hips slapping against hers as he thrusted roughly into her.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout cried out in pleasure, whimpering out his name as he pounded into her. Her claws dug into him slightly, her eyes squeezed shut in bliss. </p><p>Raph grinned, one of his hands continuing to grope her breasts while the other held him up over her. Thrusting hard into her, he increased his pace.</p><p>FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara began to grip his shoulders and then she scratched his shoulders whimpering softly as her body shuddered in pleasure.</p><p>Leo bucked into her gripping her hips as he purred and churred and picked up the pace finally reaching her g spot.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout lets out a cry of pleasure as he presses against the exact perfect spot. " L-Leo! " She gasps, trying to encourage to thrust into that spot again.</p><p>Raph smirked seeing her reaction, continuing to thrust into her. Grabbing onto one of her legs, he pulled it up, over his shoulder to get a better angle.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara moaned and mewled loudly as she arched her back gripping his shoulder as she felt turned on even more.</p><p>Leo then growled and grunted as he hit it vigorously and mercilessly feeling so horny he couldn't help but pound into her core.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout continued to moan loudly for him as she felt herself getting close to finishing, whimpering as she did so. " I-I'm nearly- " She said before being cut off, climaxing hard around him.</p><p>Raph growled, the noises she made making him go crazy. He felt proud to know he was the only one who got to see her like this, hearing all the noises she made, enjoying how she felt.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara whimpered and groaned softly as she scratched his shoulders her body shuddering in delight and in pleasure.</p><p>Leo then reached his peak and climaxed and orgasmed hard and heavily into her shooting his seeds into her grunting.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Burying her head in the crook of his neck as they both finished, Scout bucked her hips against him slightly, helping to work him through and make his pleasure last longer.</p><p>Raph didn't seem bothered by the scratching, he had a lot, lot worse. Besides, he was far too focussed on the gorgeous girl underneath him, using the new angle as a chance for him to play with her clit.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara then elicited another moan as she was getting turned on even more her high was nearing its peak and she wrapped her leg around his waist.</p><p>Leo groaned and grunted at how tight her inner walls were as he hit her g spot again and again as he wanted her to orgasm again for the second time.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout whimpered, burying her head further into the crook of his neck as he slammed into her g spot, still being incredibly sensitive from her last orgasm, shuddering as the pleasure hit her.</p><p>Raph continued pounding into her as she adjusted herself under him, moaning as the adjust of angle stretched her tighter around him. " Damn, you feel good, " ?He churred to her as he thrusted.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara reached her peak and climaxed and orgasmed all over his member and she felt herself shudder in delight. She loved him so much.</p><p>Leo then orgasmed and climaxed heavily into her again making sure he shit his seeds into her. He was deeply in love with her as he kissed her lips.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout was shaking slightly from how intense the pleasure was. It took her a second to respond as he kissed her but eventually she began to kiss him back as well.</p><p>Raph growled, feeling how tight she was around him as she came, that being enough to trigger his own climax. He moaned as he spilled himself into her, holding her close.<br/>2 months ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara then panted breathing heavily as she moaned. She leaned up An kissed his lips softly.</p><p>Leo pulled out of her groaning into her mouth as he collapsed next to her and he pulled her to him.<br/>2 months ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout snuggled up against him as he pulled her smaller body up to his. She felt exhausted but had definitely enjoyed that, smiling as she made herself comfortable.</p><p>Raph kept her close the whole time, returning the kiss as she pressed her lips to his. She tasted sweet, he couldn't get enough of her lips, they were so good.<br/>9 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara moaned and mewled softly again as she felt him still inside her and she deepened the kiss rubbing his shoulders.</p><p>Leo put the blankets over them and then nuzzled her neck churring happily as he pulled her even closer to him.<br/>9 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout was happy to cuddle up with him, letting out a content sigh as he pulled the covers over them, getting comfortable. " That was... Surprising, " She muttered jokingly.</p><p>Raph returned the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth after licking over her bottom lip for a second, looking for entrance before beginning to thrust again softly.<br/>9 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara looked up at him as she moaned and groaned grounding her hips against him. She rubbed his plastron.</p><p>Leo rubbed her hips then went down and began to rub her inner thighs. He kissed her all over her face happily.</p><p>Scout let out a soft giggle as he smothered her with affection. " Leo! " She squeaked, laughing at him. " It tickles, stop it! " She laughed.</p><p>Raph groaned softly as her thrust, a little slowly at first. " I'm not done with you yet, " He whispered teasingly into her ear.<br/>9 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"Oh Raph god ahh!" Clara moaned loudly craving and wanting more. She gripped his shoulders and arched her back.</p><p>Leo pretty soon stopped and he slowly closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. He snuggled and cuddled against her keeping her next to him.<br/>9 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout giggled happily as she cuddled up to him, resting her head on his plastron, humming happily to herself while pulling the duvet up over her shoulder.</p><p>Raph smirked, seeing her response, beginning to build up his pace again. Eventually he was pounding into her again, as his hands run up and down her curves.<br/>9 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara was wantonly moaning and she kissed his beak moaning loudly as she gripped his sheets. She loved him so much.</p><p>Raph growled softly, clearly enjoying her sounds, only making him want more of her and quicken his pace. " You're gorgeous, " He grunted softly, as he ran one of his hands over her curves.<br/>4 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara groaned and whimpered arching her back as her body shuddered in delight. She felt the pleasure course through her.<br/>4 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Raph smirked, wanting her to fins in before he did, moving his hand down to play with her clit while his other hand kept him above her while he thrusted.<br/>4 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara moaned softly as she felt herself reach her peak and she climaxed around him heavily.<br/>4 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Raph moaned heavily feeling how tight she was around him, giving a few more weaker thrusts before spilling himself into her.<br/>4 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara moaned from his thrusting as the pleasure washed over her like water washes over a stone as she panted heavily.<br/>4 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Raph grunted slightly, enjoying the last of the pleasure before relaxing and pulling out of her to lay next to her, pulling her close to him.<br/>4 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara snuggled up against him whispering to him I love you before pulling the covers over them and falling asleep.<br/>4 weeks ago</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Btw what does cba mean?<br/>4 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>(Cba? Can't be arsed. Like, can't be bothered. Also, skip to morning then? :) )<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Oh ok and yes please XD<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout woke up, yawning slightly, not really wanting to get up. She still felt really tired and the only thing she wanted was to cuddle back into the duvet beside Leo- So she did.</p><p>Raph woke up the next morning cuddling Clara's little body tightly against his. Feeling protective of her even in his sleep, it seemed. She felt nice and warm. He couldn't help playing with her hair.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara woke up and yawned snuggling into Raph's sexy rock hard body. She said, "morning" to him and smiled up at him giggling.</p><p>Leo was still asleep snoring loudly. Then eventually he woke up and nuzzled his mate's neck churring happily as he kissed her cheek.</p><p>Scout smiled happily, clearly enjoying the affection she was receiving as she cuddled up against his plasteron. " Morning, " She purred happily to him.</p><p>Raph glanced down seeing Clara had woken up, smirking at her slightly as the memory of last night. He couldn't help think that she was beautiful. " Look who's awake, " He teased playfully.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara blushed and nodded and mumbled morning as she yawned and stretched. She kissed his cheek.</p><p>Leo purred while he nuzzled her stomach rubbing it with his head. He churred wanting her to be pregnant hopefully.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. " Leo? " She spoke softly, still tired, yawning cutely after she did so.</p><p>Raph smiled, finding it cute, seeing her hair all messed up and her all sleepy. He wished they could stay like this forever. " You're looking cute, babe. "<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara opened her eyes fully as she blushed beet red giggling smiling up at him.</p><p>Leo then rubbed her hips then rubbed her legs up and down then kissed her lips passionately.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout hummed softly enjoying him touching her. Giggling again, she asked him, " What're you doing? " again, between her laughter.</p><p>Raph smirked, feeling good that he could get her to look so embarrassed because of something that he had said. " it's true, " He smirked.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara playfully bat his arm as her cheeks flushed blushing. She snuggled against him.</p><p>Leo kissed and sucked on her earlobe slapping her butt cheeks roughly.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout moaned softly in response to his actions, letting out a small squeak as he grabbed her rear, flinching a little bit.</p><p>Raph chuckled softly at her. " You wanna go get some breakfast? " He offered her smirking, " Then maybe go for a shower... Together? "<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"Sure! That sounds wonderful!!!" Clara said as she nodded rubbing his abs and his biceps.</p><p>Leo groped her butt cheeks then stopped altogether and smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Relaxing again, Scout yawned sleepily, still not totally awake just yet. After all, it was still super early and the bed was so comfy.</p><p>Raph grinned before picking her up in his big strong arms, lifting her bridal style and smirking down at her.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara squeaked and whimpered cutely as her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink as they flushed red.</p><p>Leo smirked at her chucking as he lightly tapped her on her cheek trying to get her to wake up even more.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout pouted as she snuggled back into his side, not wanting to get up, especially not yet. " Mm, I wanna stay in bed. "</p><p>Raph was careful as he carried her, making sure not to drop her while he opened the door and walked to the kitchen.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"Uh Raph we were supposed to go to the bathroom in the shower?" Clara said to him.</p><p>Leo just chuckled at that and he stayed next to her in bed wrapping his arms around her.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout was happy to see that he wasn't going to try and drag her out of bed or anything. " Mm, we can get up later, " She muttered.</p><p>Raph sat her down and nodded. " Yeah, but, " He said. " I'm looking out for my girl, you gotta eat, " He told her. " Then shower, " He smirked.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara blushed a light shade of her pink as her cheeks flushed and she nodded.</p><p>Leo pulled her close against him once again and muttered into her hair you're sexy.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout blushed at his words, not sure what to say back, looking all flustered and embarrassed. She giggled nervously.</p><p>Raph grabbed toast for both of them, putting hers in front of her, fussing over a bit by not letting her make her own breakfast.</p><p>Clara just giggled as she started to eat and she looked up at him from time to time as she was blushing.</p><p>Leo then got up getting her dressed picking her up bridal style carrying her to the kitchen as well.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout whines cutely as he picks her up out of bed. Instead deciding to snuggle into his chest since she didn't have a blanket anymore.</p><p>Raph looked at her wondering as he ate his own breakfast. " Whatcha staying at, babe? " He asked her, wondering what the 'deal' is.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara faked coughed looking away from him as she muttered, "I'm looking at y-you," she said stuttering.</p><p>Leo brought her into the kitchen as he set her down at the kitchen table and asked her what she wanted for breakfast.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout hummed in thought, not too sure what it was she wanted herself. " Um... You pick, " She told him.</p><p>Raph chuckled softly finding her to be cute. " Like what you see? " He asked her, playfully teasing her.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara blushed her cheeks flushed as she nodded and she continued to eat her food.</p><p>Leo said to her how about french toast with some bacon? he asked her as he got out some frying pans.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout hums, thinking for a moment before nodding. " Yeah, that sounds good, " She agrees.</p><p>Raph looked quit smug as he finished his breakfast after heart her say that, waiting for her to finish now.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara pretty soon finished her breakfast as well looking up at him blushing.</p><p>Leo nodded and turned on the oven as he got the food and he started to cook it.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout would wait patiently, while rubbing at her eyes still a little bit tired even now.</p><p>Raph would pick her back up once she was done, he liked being able to carry her, taking her to the bathroom.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara squeaked and blushed as she then giggled holding on tightly to him. She loved him carrying her everywhere.</p><p>Leo was soon done making her and him breakfast so he put the breakfast onto plates and set it down in front of her.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek as a thank you before she started eating the food.</p><p>Putting her down once they got to the bathroom, Raph smirked softly. " So, shower? " He asked, as he kissed her neck.<br/>3 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara started to moan softly as she nodded getting naked turning on the water.</p><p>Leo grinned at that and said you're welcome as he sat down and started eating his food.<br/>3 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout ate the food happily, enjoying it, even if she was still feeling sleepy she was starting to feel more awake now.</p><p>Raph watched and smirked as she stripped down, running his hands over her body. " You're sexy, " He muttered to her.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara moaned and mewled softly as she looked up at him blushing beet red as her cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>Leo smiled at her and looked up at her from time to time to make sure she was alright as he continued to eat his food.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout finished eating and went over to put her plate into the sink before cleaning it, humming as she did so and swaying her hips.</p><p>Raph chuckled softly, grabbing her ass and squeezing it while his other hand playing with one of her breasts.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara began to whimper softly at that as she moaned, "ahh Raph please!!!" she begged him pleading with him.</p><p>Leo pretty soon finished what he was eating and got up walking over to the sink to wash his plate as well.</p><p>Scout waited for Leo for a minute before playfully leaning on him, giggling as she rested her head against his shoulder and held onto his arm.</p><p>Raph paused for a moment, to ask her, " Tell me what you want, " while resting both of his hands on her lower back and holding her close.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"I want you to kiss me and touch me all over my body!" Clara said whining.</p><p>Leo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his plastron.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him. " Thanks for making breakfast. "</p><p>Raph chuckled, stripping off his stuff as well before pulling her into the shower with him no turning on the water.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara gasped as she felt Raph's warm hands on her skin loving his touch and the feeling of him on her skin.</p><p>"You're welcome sweetheart," Leo cooed to her putting his face into her neck smelling her scent as he breathed her in.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout purred happily while snuzzling him slightly. " 'Sweetheart'? That's cheesy, even for you, " She joked.</p><p>Raph pushed her up against the tile wall of the shower as he kissed her, one of his hands trailing down to her thighs.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara moaned into the kiss wrapping her legs around his waist rubbing his plastron as she arched her back.</p><p>Leo shook his head no as he licked and kissed the back and the side of her neck as he churred happily rubbing her hips.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout moaned softly as he began kissing and touching her, craning her neck to the side so he could get more room.</p><p>Raph used one of his arms to keep her up against the tiles while the other grabbed her thigh as he lined himself up.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara gasped and squeaked as she arched her back and she rubbed his biceps and his shoulders.</p><p>Leo picked her up bridal style carrying her back to his bedroom laying her down on his bed gently.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout squeaked as he picked her up but didn't complain as he brought her back to his room. </p><p>Raph churred softly as she ran her hands over him and he thrusted hard into her, grunting in pleasure.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara whimpered and groaned as she shuddered in delight and she gripped his shoulders.</p><p>Leo laid her down on his bed and got on top of her pinning her down as he too thrusted into her with her on his lap.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout moaned, burying her head into the crook of his neck as he thrusted into her, gasping softly.</p><p>Raph was really enjoying this, clearly as he groaned as he did his best to keep her against the wall while he thrusted.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"Oh god Raph! Fuck! Yeah that's it! Fuck me harder!!!" Clara screamed wantonly as she felt the pleasure.</p><p>Leo grounded his hips against hers as his hips slapped against hers and he bucked up into her gripping onto her hips.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Whimpering in pleasure, Scout tried to keep herself quiet in fear of anyone else hearing them but it was hard when it felt so good.</p><p>Raph smirked hearing her words, doing exactly as she asked and pounding into her. " You feel so good, " he moaned.<br/>2 weeks ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"So do you sexy," Clara said moaning as she screamed his name scratching his shoulders arching her back.</p><p>"God Scout you feel so fucking good! You're so tight!!!" Leo growled and grunted as he thrusted up into her.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout whined loudly, bucking her hips against his. " A-Ah~ " She whimpered, still trying to keep herself quiet.</p><p>Raph didn't mind as she scratched him, he was far too caught up in enjoying himself, loving the way she looked.</p><p>Clara's eyes were full of lust for him panting as her cheeks flushed a bright red and they blushed as she moaned.</p><p>Leo's masked eyes were full of want lust need and desire for her as he thrusted up faster deeper and harder into her.<br/>2 weeks ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>(Sorry for taking ages)</p><p>Scout whimpered softly, crying out his name in pleasure, her claws diving into his shoulder. Panting, she tried bringing herself as close to him as possible.</p><p>Raph smirked at her, leaning down to bite her earlobe, nibbling on it for a moment before whispering, " Ya can be louder than that for me, can't ya, babe? "<br/>1 week ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>It's alright </p><p>Clara nodded and whimpered softly screaming his name very loudly.</p><p>Leo tried to find her g spot thrusting into it repeatedly as he growled from the sweet seduction.<br/>1 week ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout let out a scream as he hit the right spot, unable to keep herself quiet anymore, the bliss of it all being too much for her.</p><p>Raph seemed happy with her reaction, grunting as he pounded into her. " Fuck yer tight, " He groaned into her ear.<br/>1 week ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>"And you're sexy and hot Raph! God that's it! Fuck me harder and faster!" Clara shouted as she moaned.</p><p>Leo groaned in response and he reached his high orgasming into her heavily shooting his seed into her.<br/>1 week ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout whimpered, bucking her hips a little coming over the edge with him and climaxing hard around him.</p><p>Raph chuckled softly at her words between his groans, deciding to tease her slowing down a bit. " Sorry, didn't hear you. Louder? "<br/>1 week ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara growled in frustration and she scratched his shoulders saying, "harder deeper and faster Raph!!!" </p><p>Leo pulled out of her panting as he collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms pulling her against his plastron.<br/>1 week ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout happily snuggled up to him, giggling softly as she did so before purring contently as she got comfortable laying there with him.</p><p>Seeming to be convinced now, Raph did as she asked, pounding into her at breakneck speed as he kissed along her neck.<br/>1 week ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara moaned and mewled loudly and wantonly as she gripped onto his shoulders.</p><p>Leo nuzzled her neck contentedly as he began rubbing her hips and then her legs up and down.<br/>1 week ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout pressed a happy kiss to his cheek, before signing contently. " I love you, " She purred softly to him.</p><p>Raph gave a final hard and rough thrust before spilling himself into her, growling loudly as he came inside of her.<br/>1 week ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara moaned and whimpered as she climaxed after reaching her high and it crashed with his.</p><p>Leo said to her I love you too and smiled at her putting his face into her neck breathing in her scent.<br/>1 week ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>Scout smiled happily, yawning tiredly even know they'd only woken up about an hour or two before.</p><p>Raph held her there against the wall for a minute more before carefully placing her down, holding her still to let her find her balance.<br/>1 week ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara panted heavily as she collapsed to the floor tired and dripping with sweat.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart what would you like to do today?" Leo asked her sweetly as he smiled at her.<br/>1 week ago</p><p>Empress Of Not So EvilDiscombobulatedMelancholy</p><p>(Sorry for taking so long)</p><p>Scout took a moment to think about it as she lay curled up at his side. " Um... I don't know. What do you think? "</p><p>Raph carefully helped Clara back to her feet before washing her down sweetly, cleaning her off as gently ad possible.<br/>2 days ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>It's ok </p><p>Clara moaned softly then she smiled up st him rubbing his abs in the process. She was in love with him so badly it hurt.</p><p>Leo thought for a second as he rubbed her hips up and down thinking intently. He said, "let's go to the park darling."</p><p>Scout hummed happily in response to the affection. " Why there? " She asked him, smiling at the nickname he used.</p><p>Raph knew how strong he was so was very very careful when holding her. After he finished washing her off, he turned off the water in the shower and helped her out.<br/>2 days ago     Reply</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Brb eating dinner<br/>2 days ago</p><p>Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon</p><p>Online<br/>Clara smiled at him as she thanked him and she got out of the shower and started to dry herself off looking up at him shyly.</p><p>"Because I figured we could have a date there plus we could spend quality time together," Leo said nuzzling her neck lightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>